


Kitten

by DeredereWrites



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Cat, Corn finds a cat and takes it home!, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, No evil doesn't have enough fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Corn finds a cat on his way home. He can't just leave it in the rain, so he takes it with him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU!!

It was a chilly, wet day in late autumn when Corn came home from the store clearly holding something in his jacket. To be completely honest, he’d thought extensively about how Kitty would handle the tiny kitten he’d found on the sidewalk on his way home. He was so little and so scared and didn't seem to have a home, so Corn picked him up out of the rain and brought him with him.

Kitty and Paula were in the kitchen, chatting away with tea and some pastries on the table. Corn had kind of wanted to put off telling his adoptive mother about the cat, but the house was set up so you couldn't get to his bedroom without going through the kitchen. 

Kitty raised an eyebrow at him. “Quetzalcoatl, What do you have in your coat?”

“Um,” Corn said. “Please don't be mad.”

Kitty sighed and put down her cup. “Okay.”

Corn unzipped his jacket, accidentally waking the cat, who was sleeping against his chest. He made the trademark cat ‘mrr?’ noise cats do. Paula gasped.

“He’s so tiny!” she grinned.

“I couldn't just leave him there,” Corn said. He didn't feel it was a sufficient explanation, but he couldn't really make himself say anything else.

To her credit, Kitty didn't look mad or upset. “Did you want to keep him?”

“I… Don't know? I didn't think about it,” Corn said. He’d been too busy worrying about Kitty being upset. 

“Alright. I’ll look into the landlord's rules about pets, and in the meantime, change into something dry,” Kitty said.

“I can dry off the cat and find him some food while you do that,” Paula offered.

Paula was Very Excited, both about animals and in general. It wasn't really a surprise she’d offer to take care of the cat. Chances were, if the landlord didn't allow pets, she'd take the cat home. She already had a couple strays that hung out around her barn out in the country, so she knew how to take care of them well enough. 

Corn nodded and handed the cat to Paula. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Kitty said.

**Author's Note:**

> If no one is going to make No Evil content for me then I will make it myself. 
> 
> I've gotten suuuuper into No Evil over the past like,, week after I found it. Its such a shame that this fic makes 16 total fics posted on Ao3 for No Evil. So, because of that, I'm opening requests! Gimme requests, or prompts, or anything, for this fandom and I'll write it!! I think, until I figure out canon a little better, it'll be set in this modern AU my friend and I accidentally created and then liked and expanded on. Also, keep in mind that I haven't read the comics yet and I only know what's included in the youtube series. So if yall could kindly fill me in on any backstory that isn't in the series, that'd be nice. 
> 
> I really really wanted to continue this, but I ran out of ideas, so if the ending seems weird, thats why.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
